


Keeping promises

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Promises, little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Akihito decide to go at Mt Fuji, see his parents, maybe talk to someone who is not here anymore and try one gift that someone have gift him after one history.Will be Asami will take part of all of this ?





	Keeping promises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Akihito is away from Asami because he wanted to be Free for a while for go at Mt Fuji and is not because he for crimal stuff, he just wanted to hike and also take pictures of the sun, yes he care about landscape.  
All what he wanted was to take the sunset , then After he had another surprise that he was excited it's  to Ride one New bike for endurance race, since he was invited by the owner because he helped them about one history and he also had to see his family...  
  
He thought that maybe Asami would like It to see this but does he care about these stuff was a mystery...  
  
When he watched the Sun, and Mt Fuji someone give him one coffee it's was Asami who was here

"Asami"  
  
"You thought you could be away without me"  
  
"How did you find me ?"  
  
"I just followed you, and i needed some days offs"  
  
"I Just have some stuff to do this week"  
  
"How really kitten ?"  
  
"Yeah like watching the Sun and taking pictures, seeing my family..."  
  
"Your family ?"  
  
"Yeah it's Been a while since i didn't saw them, maybe you would like to come, since we are together"  
  
"So they Will know you are with me and you Belong to me"  
  
"Yeah and After i have some pics to take at the circuit"  
  
Akihito didn't tell him about racing but it was okay, he will discover soon  
  
Asami was really curious then when Akihito take his pictures he said "i'm Glad you are here"  
  
Asami Kiss him  
  
Krishina and Suoh watched this and they think it's was a good Idea to take one week off.

The next day they followed Akihito on his bike  
They arrived at his parents, where Akihito present Asami to his family, first they were surprised but little by little they knew they had to leave Akihito doing his life.  
  
"My parents are open minded since they have travelled around the world, since my dad was also photograph and my mom was with him, so even if they are surprised about us, they are okay with that" akihito tell when they are alone in his room,  
  
Krishina & Suoh where in one guest room  
  
"You drive me crazy, by be so polite, so charming and so nice" say Akihito  
  
"I don't want to give bad ideas or problem with your parents, they are still your parents. "  
  
"Oh no possessive Asami" he said laughing  
  
"I think i can deal with parents"  
  
"Thanks for be okay with all of this" he said while kissing  
  
They had sex where Akihito had to stay quiet for not wake up his parents, Asami remind him multiples times that yes he was still possessive.  
  
The next day Akihito wake up before Asami where he was at one burial for see one old friend  
  
"Hello Shouya how are you , you know i miss you it's been 5 years since you have left us. It's still difficult to know that my best friend is not here anymore. I would have present my lover even if he complicated, i really care about him. i have to try one new motorbike since i have helped one company, i think you would have loved be with me since you wanted to be professional unfortunaly you are not here anymore. I really miss you..."  
  
He begun to cry then Asami was here who have held him while he was crying  
  
"How did you find me ?"  
  
"No matter what happen, i will find you and be here"  
  
"It's was my best friend, he died 5 years ago, we were supposed to hike Mt Fuji and he died while driving one motorbike, one car didn't see him, it's was one car from one pursuit between two gangs... He was supposed to be professionnal and i would have been his photograph, i have keep my promise to continue to be photograph and also to hike mt Fuji. I know you are scared when i'm away from you or when i'm on my scooter, but i still want to do everything until i can maybe another day i will stop and just do lanscape like my father"  
  
"Or be one good housewife and waiting for me at home" say Asami  
  
"I'm not one woman"  
  
"I know and i would not want one, i just want you"  
  
They continue to enjoy their week off where even Asami followed Akihito was at the circuit of mt fuji for try the bike. He was thankful to the owner for this try, it's was really awesome.  
After he asked Asami and the other if they would try it. They all tried it and he take pics, when they arrive at home Akihito found that Asami have take one pic of him on the motorbike.  
He was okay about his pictures.  
  
Since they were at home after, Asami decide to remind him by making noise that he is him and that he will never let him go.

 


End file.
